


together again

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst at the beginning, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag, i think i used a couple curse words sorry, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: they get invitations to their reunion... but they had broken up shortly after Carry On ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	together again

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters belong to rainbow rowell

they’re on opposite sides of the room and studiously avoiding eye contact.

it’s painful and messy and awkward and simon feels like he’s slipping on jagged glass, a spilled bowl of marbles. like he’s fallen, head over heels-

but this isn’t love.

there used to be love.

fiery and young and passionate- they were just teenagers, after all, everything they did was passionate-

but now they’re on opposite sides of the room and they haven’t spoken in five years.

simon’s determined that that will change.

because baz doesn’t look well.

his cheeks are hollow and his eyes and dull and his hair is as perfectly styled as always but it doesn’t shine like it used to. 

and simon feels sort of lonely and empty all the time, even though he’s got penny- well, technically. he’s got hurried skype calls as she wrestles with her kids, he’s got text messages as often as she’s able.

she wasn’t able to make it to the reunion. she’s in america now, living in a suburban home with two kids and micah and a little dog. she’s a teacher, of course, at the university right next to her house-

she’s so happy.

and simon’s still in london, still in a two bedroom flat even though it’s not necessary-  _just in case_ , he tells himself.  _just in case someone wants to visit._

no one ever does.

so he makes his way across the room, to wear baz is standing alone with his brooding expression and his glass of cherry red punch. baz lets him come- he looks so tired.

“baz.”

“snow.” baz inclines his head, dark hair falling in his eyes. he hasn’t changed a bit- well, he wouldn’t have.

“how’ve you been?”

“fine. and you?”

his voice is carefully polite, and it makes simon want to scream.

“i’m grand. it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

baz’s head snaps up, eyes suspicious. “it has.”

“i-”

he rolls his eyes. “what do you want, snow?”

“what do you mean?”

baz is glaring now. “we’ve not spoken in five years-  _which_ , i might add, is your fault-”

simon’s spluttering. “my fault? it’s not-”

“of  _course_  it’s your fault! you’re the one that broke it off!”

“no i didn’t!” simon’s bewildered, just like always talking to baz.

“of course you did!”

“no, you did!  _i_  would remember, anyways-”

they’re staring at each other, eyes wide and sparkling with anger and-

what? 

and then they’re pressed together, kissing like their life depends on it, and neither of them know  _how_  it started but they sure as hell wouldn’t be the one to end it-

and they’re off each other, just as suddenly, baz’s hands wound in simon’s hair and simon’s palms pressed flat against baz’s heaving back.

everyone’s staring, but this is simon and baz- they were bound up to end up like this one way or another, so they go back to their catching up.

“i’ve missed you,” whispers baz, breath ghosting along simon’s neck.

“i’ve missed you too.” their eyes are locked, blue and grey, and they’re kissing again- but this time it’s sweet, and soft.

* * *

it’s a little messy.

it’s a little messy and it’s still a little broken- but they’re not going to leave each other again.

because they’re simon and baz. they’re fated. they’re destiny.

and who are they to deny destiny?


End file.
